


Боль

by The_Ace_of_Spades



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ace_of_Spades/pseuds/The_Ace_of_Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изая погряз во лжи с того самого дня, а его самое заветное желание казалось недосягаемым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107268) by Kire-no-Koibito. 



Это случилось в средней школе. Юный доктор привел своего друга в школу, чтобы представить его одному блондину. Да, оставалось неизвестным то, что брюнет уже знал Шизуо, и также оставалось неизвестным то, что он внимательно наблюдал за ним много лет. Кроме того, оставалось неизвестным то, что Изая ожидал его возмездия еще со времен детского сада. Итак, то, что случилось во время этой встречи, было для Шинры настоящей неожиданностью.

\- Эй, Шизуо. Я хотел представить тебе своего друга. Это Изая Орихара, он неплохой парень. Хотя, я бы не сказал, что он хороший…

Информатор театрально вздохнул.

\- Нехорошо с твоей стороны говорить так…

Он не ожидал, что блондин что-нибудь скажет, поэтому его глаза немного расширились, когда с губ парня сорвался рык:

\- Ты мне не нравишься.

Пытаясь скрыть свое удивление, брюнет снова вздохнул:

\- Как жаль… Я надеялся, что мы повеселимся вместе.

Все это случилось, когда Изая еще был способен удивляться, ощущать адреналин во время погони, испытывать волнение. Тогда он еще называл себя человеком. Тем не менее, это не меняло тот факт, что он раздражал Шизуо всякий раз, как только предоставлялась возможность. Шизуо был его любимой игрушкой, и брюнет любил играть с ним в догонялки или прятки, в особенности, если на кону были их жизни. Все резко изменилось до того, как они выпустились, но на протяжении долгого времени это оставалось секретом между Шинрой и Изаей.

Еще до выпуска брюнет был связан с якудза и часто ходил по улицам допоздна. Тот день не был особенным. Блуждая по улицам, брюнет дышал немного прохладным воздухом после очередной встречи с мафией. Он был доволен вознаграждением, которое получил, и глава Авакусу был доволен его работой, так что этот день был приятным. Размышляя об этом, он направлялся к себе в квартиру, слушая музыку, как он это делал всегда. Возможно, поэтому он не услышал, как раздался громкий сигнал машины, и в результате заметил грузовик только тогда, когда тот резко появился из-за угла и сбил его. После короткого момента сильнейшей боли, распространяющейся по его телу, Изая потерял сознание, наушники упали с его головы, а в них все еще звучала песня, которую он слушал (Three Days Grace - Pain). Для брюнета мир провалился в темноту как минимум на 10 часов. Большинство врачей уже сдались, но один из них все еще верил в то, что парня можно спасти, и он оказался достаточно настойчивым для того, чтобы заставить чудо свершиться.

\- Эй, ты меня слышишь? – взволнованно спрашивал доктор, склонившись над бледным подростком, который только что пришел в себя.

Дрожащие веки открылись, и информатор моргнул несколько раз, чтобы привыкнуть к освещению и видеть четко. Затем он огляделся.

\- Где...я? Что случилось?

Как и ожидалось, он услышал голос Шинры.

\- Ты попал под машину. По всей видимости, кто-то решил устроить гонки на грузовиках на улицах Шиндзюку, а я совершенно случайно проезжал мимо… Я рад, что ты очнулся. Знаешь, как я волновался?

Машина? Как он мог не заметить приближающуюся машину? Обычно он предугадывал все и избегал опасности… если только это не было спланировано кем-то. Подросток не чувствовал ни гнева, ни грусти, ни замешательства, но он списал это на действие обезболивающих средств и снова закрыл глаза.

\- Когда будет выпускная церемония?

Шинра нахмурился.

\- Ты не сможешь пойти на церемонию. У тебя сломано несколько ребер и, видимо, повреждена нервная система.

Не открывая глаз, брюнет промямлил:

\- Повреждена нервная система? До какой степени?

Наступила долгая пауза, а затем доктор проговорил:

\- Ты не сможешь испытывать никакие виды эмоций… Вернее, единственное, что ты сможешь ощущать - это боль. Такой вывод следует из моего исследования.

Изая кивнул.

\- Понятно. Я думал, это обезболивающие притупили мои чувства. Ну, ничего не поделаешь.

С этого самого дня Изая Орихара погряз во лжи. Его усмешка, эмоции, интересы – все ложь. Он не чувствовал никакой вины, когда раздавал информацию, что заставляла людей сражаться друг с другом. Он не чувствовал стыда, используя людей в качестве инструментов. Он не испытывал страха, когда кто-либо держал его под прицелом или грозился убить. Поэтому он издевался над людьми. Он не чувствовал вины даже за то, что хранил голову Селти в тайне от нее самой, он не испытывал необходимости сказать ей об этом, поскольку единственное, чего он хотел – попасть в рай. Там он, возможно, будет испытывать эмоции снова… По крайней мере, так говорят люди. Он не верил в Бога и загробную жизнь. Да, он хотел попробовать это, ради его самого заветного желания – чувствовать что-нибудь снова. Но, конечно же, он никогда никому не сказал бы об этом.

Несколько раз он намеренно позволял Шизуо поймать себя, и сегодня был как раз один из таких случаев. Он просто хотел почувствовать боль. Его зависимость от нее возросла, ибо это было единственное его настоящее чувство. А Шизуо был, видимо, единственным, кто мог причинить брюнету столько боли, чтобы это удовлетворило его.

\- О нет… Шизу-чан, похоже, ты поймал меня~ - промурлыкал информатор, когда блондин прижал его к кирпичной стене, сжимая руку на его тонкой бледной шее. Если бы Изая сейчас был таким же, как пять лет назад, он был бы взволнован и даже напуган в такой ситуации, но в своем теперешнем состоянии он прятал лезвие в рукаве и поднимал руки вверх.

\- Я сдаюсь, Шизу-чан, видишь~?

\- С какой стати меня должно это волновать, чертова блоха?! Сегодня я точно убью тебя, - прорычал мужчина и усилил хватку на маленькой шее, медленно сдавливая его горло и заставляя судорожно вдыхать воздух. Однако Изая захихикал, чем застал бывшего бармена врасплох. Как он может смеяться в такой ситуации? Разве он не должен бояться? Разве не должно его лицо исказиться от боли?

\- Ты всегда говоришь, что убьешь меня, Шизу-чан. Сколько раз я намеренно позволял тебе поймать меня… и я все еще жив. Ты знаешь, почему так происходит? Потому что ты идиот, вот и все~, - промурлыкал брюнет, вонзая лезвие, спрятанное глубоко в рукаве, в грудь мужчины. Он добился того, чего хотел, хватка Шизуо ослабла, и вскоре он убрал руку. Освободив шею, Изая захихикал и побежал прочь, прекрасно понимая, что такая простая рана не убьет Шизуо. Это замедлит его и заставит потерять интерес к погоне, только и всего. Блондин был единственным, кто мог заставить Изаю снова чувствовать. Никто никогда не пытался связываться с ним, никто не пытался на самом деле убить его, как это делал Шизуо. И именно поэтому в глазах Изаи Шизуо был монстром, таким же, как и он сам. Но это также делало Шизуо привлекательным для него, потому что он получал удовлетворение от ударов, которые телохранитель наносил ему. Он был счастлив каждый раз, когда сильные руки сжимались вокруг его шеи и практически ломали ее. Было приятно видеть синяки, которые оставались на его шее после попыток удушения. И, очевидно, Шизуо тоже получал удовольствие от этого.

Оставшись один в темном переулке, Шизуо выругался.

\- Эта проклятая блоха опять сбежала. Твою мать, - прошипел он.

Затем посмотрел на лезвие, которое все еще торчало из его груди, и вздохнул.

\- Наверное, мне надо сходить к Шинре.

Он закурил и пошел по улицам Икебукуро, ловя на себе тревожные и полные ужаса взгляды, но ему было безразлично. Ему не было больно, но он знал, что чувствует все, кроме боли. Он легко впадал в гнев, его отношения всегда были пылкими, и он был очень ревнивым. Однако, он никогда не чувствовал боли. В него стреляли много раз, ранили ножом, били различными предметами… и все было нипочем. Он должен был увидеть рану, чтобы осознать, что она действительно есть. Может быть, из-за того, что он не чувствовал боли, он без проблем причинял ее другим? Может быть, он смог бы контролировать гнев, если бы испытал боль?

Подойдя к дому друга, он позвонил в дверь и подождал немного. Вскоре Селти открыла дверь.

«Что случилось?!» - прочитал он на КПК, который она протянула ему.

\- А, я почти убил Изаю, но он опять сбежал, - сказал Шизуо, досадливо потирая затылок. – Могу я увидеть Шинру, чтобы он привел меня в порядок? – спросил он и улыбнулся, когда Селти отступила в сторону, пропуская его. – Спасибо.

Безголовая женщина снова напечатала на КПК:

«Шинра скоро выйдет, он в душе. Посиди пока в гостиной, хорошо?»

Кивнув, бывший бармен снял обувь и прошел внутрь, садясь на диван. Ожидая доктора, он все еще думал о том, почему Изая совершенно не выказывал страха. Он начал задаваться вопросом: может, информатор тоже не чувствовал боли? Может быть, поэтому он был в порядке, будучи пойманным? Если это правда… они не слишком отличаются. От этой мысли он снова разозлился.

\- Аааа… черт! – прорычал блондин, не замечая, что Шинра вошел в комнату.

\- А, Шизуо! Что привело тебя сюда? Ты наконец-то решился позволить мне обследовать тебя… - доктор осекся, почувствовав на себе свирепый взгляд, и нервно засмеялся. – Я же просто пошутил. Сейчас я приведу тебя в порядок.

\- Ага, - произнес тот, вытаскивая лезвие из груди и позволяя крови течь, а потом снял жилет и галстук вместе с рубашкой. Как только Шизуо снял одежду, Шинра приступил к работе, останавливая кровотечение, сперва продезинфицировав рану.

\- Скажи, Шинра… Можно, я спрошу тебя кое-что об Изае? – пробормотал блондин, глядя в потолок.

Застигнутый врасплох таким вопросом, доктор кивнул.

\- Конечно, спрашивай. Я ведь все-таки его единственный друг.

Блондин кивнул, а затем произнес:

\- Почему Изая так сильно ненавидит меня? То есть, я тоже ненавижу его, но я ведь никогда не раздражал его, верно?

Доктор молчал до тех пор, пока не обработал рану полностью. Блондину не нравилась такая тишина, потому что это значило, что затем будет сказано что-то действительно серьезное. 

\- Шизуо. То, что я сейчас скажу тебе, должно оставаться в тайне… И ты не изменишь своего отношения к Изае, хорошо?

Вопрос заставил Шизуо раздраженно щелкнуть языком. Он так и знал. Он ненавидел серьезные разговоры, для него они обычно означали только неприятности или просто раздражали.

\- Как будто я мог когда-либо относиться к этой блохе иначе. Он все такой же – подлый, бессовестный, лживый манипулятор.

\- Ну, ладно. Правда в том, что… он не ненавидит тебя. Просто… он не может кого-либо ненавидеть. Для него это физически невозможно – испытывать ненависть, любовь, стыд, гнев, страх… В общем, любое нормальное человеческое чувство.

\- Подожди, что ты подразумеваешь под «физически невозможно»? Он ничего не чувствует? – спросил блондин, удивленно глядя на друга. Это могло бы объяснить много странностей в поведении информатора. – Ну, а что насчет его высказываний о том, что он любит людей?

\- Ну, он может чувствовать прикосновения, боль… жару и холод, но это и все. Его любовь к людям – ложь, но он однажды объяснил мне причины этой «любви». Как бы это сказать… ему нравится наблюдать реакцию людей, поскольку сам он знает, как должен действовать в той или иной ситуации, и он хочет показать им, что они должны дорожить чувствами, неважно, какими именно. Он завидует людям, потому что они могут чувствовать, могут злиться на него, любить друг друга и ненавидеть кого-то, у них есть причины смеяться, плакать или хмуриться.

Услышав это, Шизуо вздохнул.

\- Это немного грустно.

\- Если бы Изая услышал это, он бы посмеялся над тобой, Шизуо, - сказал доктор, отчего блондин потряс головой.

\- И это еще печальнее, потому что теперь я знаю, что этот смех тоже фальшивый. Неудивительно, что это всегда меня раздражало. Спасибо, Шинра, теперь я точно выбью из него все дерьмо.

\- Что…? – Шинра хотел возразить, но было слишком поздно, Шизуо уже выходил из его квартиры и направлялся в Шиндзюку.

Как только блондин достиг нужного подъезда, он вошел внутрь и поднялся наверх. Он не хотел причинять еще больше вреда, чем уже сделал, он собирался просто выломать дверь квартиры Изаи. Однако, оказавшись наверху, он увидел Изаю, выходящего из лифта и направляющегося к своей квартире. Сейчас Шизуо видел настоящее лицо информатора. Оно было пустым, не выражающим абсолютно никаких эмоций. Его взгляд был тусклым, и, казалось, он совершенно не замечал Шизуо. Бывший бармен почувствовал себя очень неловко, но, тем не менее, он прорычал:

\- Изаааяяяя…

Как только информатор осознал, что здесь есть кто-то еще, его лицо совершенно преобразилось. Теперь его глаза казались живыми, а губы изогнулись в привычной ухмылке. Он захихикал и бросился назад ко все еще открытому лифту, высунув язык и нажимая на кнопку, чтобы спуститься вниз. Прежде чем лифт закрылся, Шизуо заскочил внутрь и толкнул брюнета к стенке.

\- Не смей врать мне снова, чертова блоха! – зарычал он, ударив его по лицу, которое, кстати, не выражало ни капли сопротивления. Шизуо мог поклясться, что он увидел слабую улыбку.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Шизу-чан? Я всегда честен с тобой. Что заставило тебя думать, что я лгу~? – спросил брюнет, по-детски улыбаясь и пытаясь улизнуть от блондина.

Не позволяя ему вырваться, Шизуо заорал, вновь выходя из себя:

\- Тогда, если ты такой честный, скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь на самом деле, и почему ты все время заставляешь меня гнаться за тобой?!

\- Глупый Шизу-чан, я говорил это много раз, это уже даже не весело. Ах да, как я мог забыть, что ты идиот, не способный запомнить такой простой факт, что я ненавижу тебя~? – Показывая, насколько глуп был вопрос, Изая махнул рукой, закрывая эту тему.

\- Лжец. К тому же, врать у тебя плохо получается, - прорычал блондин, ударив его в живот, отчего информатор закашлялся, а затем рассмеялся.

\- Ах, Шизу-чан, бить безоружного человека нехорошо, ты знаешь об этом? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечься от полученного приятного ощущения.

\- Ты даже не пытаешься сбежать или ударить в ответ, так что неважно, есть у тебя нож или нет, не так ли? – спросил Шизуо, посмеиваясь. – К тому же, я думаю, ты причинил уже достаточно вреда на сегодня, - добавил он, подразумевая под этим ту рану, что информатор нанес ему ножом… которого у него точно не было сейчас, поскольку он был одет лишь в футболку с V-образным вырезом и плотно облегающие джинсы.

\- Тч. Ты хотел убить меня сегодня. Вполне логично, что я защищался, - прошипел информатор, глядя на Шизуо, и выражение его лица изменилось еще раз. Заметив это, блондин нажал на кнопку лифта, и теперь они поднимались обратно наверх, на этаж, где находилась квартира брюнета.

\- Ты только улыбаешься, когда я бью тебя, Изая. Ты меня пугаешь, - сказал он, снова ударив информатора, отчего тот ударился спиной о стену лифта. Однако, это лишь заставило его засмеяться снова.

\- Итак, Шизу-чан, ты знаешь, почему мне так сильно нравится это? – спросил брюнет, слегка ухмыляясь. – Конечно, нет, ты же идиот, - добавил он.

Когда они добрались до верхнего этажа, Изая вышел из лифта и открыл дверь своей квартиры.

\- Не мог бы ты теперь оставить меня одного, монстр?

Стоя за спиной Изаи, бывший бармен преградил ему путь в квартиру, прижав ладони к двери по обеим сторонам от шеи брюнета, оставляя тому достаточно места для того, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть ему в лицо, чего, к сожалению для блондина, не произошло. Тем не менее, игнорируя тот факт, что Изая не повернулся к нему лицом, он заорал:

\- Я уйду, как только узнаю, почему ты стал таким испорченным.

В конце концов, информатор развернулся лицом к своему врагу.

\- Я зависим от боли, это настолько неправильно, черт побери? И так уж случилось, что ты единственный, кто не является слабаком, и у кого есть достаточно силы, чтобы удовлетворить меня. Такой ответ тебя устроит? А теперь уйди с дороги, тупое одноклеточное. 

\- О, ты на самом деле разозлился, для разнообразия? – произнес блондин, не сдвинувшись с места, и в удивлении поднял бровь. – Или ты опять притворяешься?

-…Что ты знаешь обо мне? Я не притворяюсь, я такой, какой есть. К сожалению, у меня нет ножа с собой, чтобы отрезать тебе голову прямо здесь и сейчас, - прошипел брюнет.

Неужели Шинра соврал ему? Нет. Это должно быть что-то другое, и неважно, что именно, но это раздражало бывшего бармена. Почему Изая разозлился? Как он мог разозлиться? Шинра не мог соврать ему, и блондин знал это.

\- Скажи, Изая… почему ты вышел из себя? Это редкое зрелище. – Он старался изо всех сил контролировать свой гнев до тех пор, пока не получит правдивый ответ. Однако, когда он услышал его, то был удивлен.

\- Я… я разозлился! – воскликнул информатор, не в силах поверить в это. – Я могу… злиться?

То, что сейчас наблюдал Шизуо, было далеко за пределами его понимания. Неужели он был единственным, кто способен разозлить Изаю? Если так, то почему только он?

\- Эй, блоха… я знаю о твоем состоянии, так что либо ты врешь, либо ты вылечился.

\- Шизуо, я могу злиться… как это возможно? – информатор посмотрел на свои руки, сжимая их в кулаки и разжимая снова, как будто это могло доказать, что все это происходит на самом деле. Спустя несколько секунд молчания слова блондина дошли до Изаи. – Постой… откуда ты знаешь о моем состоянии? Шинра рассказал тебе?

\- Он сказал мне только, что ты не способен чувствовать. Однако, почему так? – спросил тот, глядя на Изаю. Хотя на нем все еще были солнцезащитные очки, информатор мог бы сказать точно, что сейчас во взгляде Шизуо было простое любопытство, жалость… и сочувствие. Почему? Откуда у мужчины, который не желал ничего больше, чем убить его, это сочувствие в глазах?

\- Тч, почему я должен говорить это такому тупому одноклеточному, как ты? – спросил он, все еще пытаясь отрицать тот факт, что Шизуо беспокоился о нем. Не дожидаясь ответа, он нажал на ручку двери, открывая ее и надеясь таким образом избежать возмездия. Однако добился как раз обратного, потому что он не осознавал, какую силу применил Шизуо, когда прижал свои руки к двери. Как только дверь открылась, Шизуо повалился вперед, из-за чего Изая тоже упал, оказавшись под блондином. Тяжесть, внезапно навалившаяся на него, заставила информатора глубоко вдохнуть и попытаться оттолкнуть мужчину.

\- Слезь с меня, тупое одноклеточное! Ты раздавишь меня, мне больно!

Шизуо хихикнул и слегка отстранился, прижимая информатора к земле за запястья.

\- О~! Я думал, тебе нравится боль. Потому что это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя человеком или что-то вроде этого.

\- Но… - брюнет не знал, как это объяснить. Ему нравилась боль, однако, сейчас он испугался, что он будет раздавлен под тяжестью чужого тела. Верно, он испугался. Он снова мог ощущать страх. Решив проверить, может ли он чувствовать что-нибудь еще, Изая приподнялся и прижался губами к губам Шизуо, заставив телохранителя отпустить его запястья.

Слабая улыбка появилась на губах брюнета, когда он понял, что Шизуо не собирается прерывать поцелуй. Он сосредоточил свой взгляд на блондине, пристально глядя в его карие глаза, завороженный вкусом чужих губ, очарованный его удивленным взглядом, который не могли скрыть очки… и запоминая этот розовый румянец на его щеках. Это было действительно мило. Спустя несколько секунд, которые показались вечностью, информатор отстранился и улыбнулся.

\- И все же я был прав. Спасибо тебе, Шизу-чан~ Ты осуществил мое самое заветное желание, причиняя мне боль.

\- Ч-что? – спросил блондин, прикрывая рот рукой и краснея еще больше. Заметив это, брюнет засмеялся.

\- Я не желал ничего больше, чем почувствовать что-нибудь снова. Но я не мог, потому что пучок нервов был зажат между моими позвонками. После того, как ты ударил меня в живот, а сейчас придавил меня своим весом, пучок нервов освободился, и моя спина выпрямилась. Я больше не имею права ненавидеть тебя, - сказал Изая, пожимая плечами, а затем попытался выбраться, дабы избежать возмездия блондина, но Шизуо не позволил ему этого сделать. Вцепившись рукой в воротник футболки информатора, он притянул его ближе к себе.

\- Но, если ты не ненавидишь меня, что тогда?

\- Сначала скажи ты, Шизу-чан. Если ты скажешь мне, что на самом деле заставило тебя сегодня ночью разрушить мою квартиру, я скажу, что я думаю о тебе сейчас, - дразнил его брюнет с привычной ухмылкой на лице, но сейчас Шизуо мог бы сказать наверняка, что эта ухмылка настоящая.

\- Хорошо. Мне было жаль тебя, и я сходил с ума от того, что ты живешь с таким грузом, никому не говоря об этом. Я понимаю теперь, как ты мог играть человеческими жизнями, не испытывая ни стыда, ни жалости. Может быть, теперь ты будешь больше сомневаться насчет этого, - произнес блондин, вздыхая. На губах Изаи появилась широкая, довольная улыбка.

\- Итак, Шизу-чан говорит, что на самом деле я ему нравлюсь?

Поколебавшись, телохранитель раздраженно взъерошил свои волосы.

\- Думаю, это единственное логическое объяснение тому, что я до сих пор не убил тебя.

Услышав это, Изая захлопал в ладоши. 

\- Интересно, очень интересно, Шизу-чан~, - пробормотал он. – Знаешь, еще с детского сада у меня была странная одержимость тобой. И она стала еще сильнее, когда я узнал твою силу, потому что тогда я понял, что ты можешь избить меня. И, знаешь… ты единственный, кто мог волновать меня на протяжении такого времени. Теперь, когда благодаря тебе я испытал боль и удовольствие, я стал зависим от тебя. Это то, что я чувствую~

После этого объяснения Шизуо не произнес ни слова. Он просто поднял информатора на руки, закрыл дверь и пошел туда, где, как он предполагал, находилась спальня.

\- Э-эй, Шизу-чан, что ты делаешь?! – спросил брюнет, размахивая конечностями в воздухе в попытке высвободиться.

\- Ты сказал, что тебе нравится боль, верно? Что ж, я заставлю тебя почувствовать такую боль, что ты пожалеешь, что сказал мне об этом.

Брюнет недоверчиво покосился на него, однако Шизуо выглядел уверенным, а на губах его была немного садистская ухмылка. Хихикнув, информатор сказал:

\- Глупый Шизу-чан. Я ведь никогда не говорил, что люблю тебя, не так ли? Я сказал только, что зависим от тебя, и что люблю боль.

\- Мне плевать. Так уж вышло, что мне нравится причинять боль. В особенности тебе, блоха.


End file.
